This invention relates to a novel plastic card/key combination and hinge structure, and is, more particularly, an improvement on the unique Key and Retainer Card Combination disclosed in the pending application of Donald F. Almblad, Ser. No. 619,936, filed June 12, 1984 U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,236.
In the prior application, it was pointed out that automobile keys, house keys, and the like, which are virtually universally adapted for operating tumbler locks, are generally supplied loosely in envelopes, or on key rings or key holders of various types. This is true for original issue keys, duplicate key sets and replacement keys.
Carrying of emergency duplicate keys generally presents a problem. Loose keys are extremely inconvenient to carry or store for emergency use, and this is particularly true of automobile keys. One expedient for making duplicate automobile keys available has been by placing them in a magnetic container which can be held magnetically to an accessible ferrous part of an automobile. The magnetic containers, however, are liable to be dislodged and lost. Carrying loose duplicate keys in a wallet, purse, or garment pocket has obvious limitations and is generally inconvenient.
According to the prior application, there has been provided a new and improved key and card combination, comprising a key carrying card, at least one key recess in the card, a key in the recess, and hinge means separably retaining the key in the recess by connecting a head end edge of the key to an edge of the recess. The hinge means there disclosed comprises a thin hinge web which functions satisfactorily for simply hinging the key into and out of the recess, that is in directions perpendicular to the plane of the card. However, when the key is twisted or laterally shifted relative to the card after being swung out of the plane of the card, the thin web hinge has proven to be unstable and quite susceptible to breakage, having regard to the most desirable type of plastics material from which the key and card combination may be molded.
It is to the alleviation of the hinging problem and to stabilization of the key relative to the card regardless of stresses and strains that may be placed upon the hinge, that the present invention is directed.
Therefore, the present invention provides a key and card combination formed from molded plastic material, comprising a key-shaped recess socket in the plane of the card. A key is separably located in the recess socket and is formed in one piece with the card. An integral multidirectional hinge means is formed from the same material as the key and card, and integrally connects an edge of a head end of the key to an edge of the card in the socket and adapts the key to be swung out from and swung back into the plane of the card, and the hinge means comprises a construction permitting the key to be not only swung as aforesaid, but also enabling twisting of the key relative to the card on and about the hinge.
In the best mode, the hinge means comprises an elongated generally rod-shaped element.